Bartenders Are Practically Psychologists
by Straight A Procrastinator
Summary: My late contribution to Gruvia Week 2014. Based off of the prompts, but may not stay true to the actual definitions. They may also be a little late, such is college life. Any input and helpful pointers are appreciated. Rated T for language.
1. Ambiguity

AN: I would like to apologize in advance about the tardiness of this fic, and what is sure to be horrible grammar, OOC-ness and all around horribleness. It's been years since I've written anything, and I've never written anything for Fairytail before. Gray was especially hard to write. This said I couldn't resist when I saw Gruvia week was starting. Anyways thanks for taking the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Peace out

-Straight A Procrastinator

'_Stupid Lyon' _Gray sat at the guild, downing a whiskey on the rocks. By now he was on his third, but the event that occurred earlier that day still roamed his mind. It had started off as an ordinary day, he ran into Juvia on his way to the guild, whether that was a coincidence or not he's not sure; but he wouldn't put it passed her to have set it up. However now that he thought about it, it's been awhile since he actually spent time with her. Then the morning had taken a turn for the worst. Along the way they had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting Lyon. He went on and on about how he adored his "lovely Juvia-chan". Gray scoffed, pulled her alongside him, and told his adoptive brother to 'stuff it and go back to his own guild'. Of course the petty arguments and ice fight had formed from there. Juvia was left standing on the sidelines waiting for them to finish. While Juvia adored her Gray-sama, she was slightly annoyed. Since they ran into Lyon, neither ice mage had even listened to her, much less even acknowledged the fact that she was there and perfectly able to speak. Glancing at the time her eyes widened, and took off. She was late. She promised to take a mission with Gajeel-kun. She excused herself and left the two boys not that either of them had noticed at that point.

"Don't you have other girls to torture?!" Gray countered to Lyon.

"What other girls?! Juvia-chan is the only girl for me!"

"I thought you said you gave up on that?!"

"But then I figured 'why should I?!' you obviously don't have the stones to tell her how you feel, but I do!"

" I already told her how I felt at the ball! We're just friends! Besides you don't know anything about her!"

Lyon suddenly lowered his stance. The glare he gave Gray was serious, he was suddenly reminded of a time when Lyon and him where in a real fight with lives on the line. "Gray, you and I both know you're full of shit. Otherwise we wouldn't be bickering over her. Besides…you and her may be nakama, but I seriously doubt yourself centered ass knows anything more about her either." Gray froze for a moment before he scoffed at his words. He wasn't bickering over her; he was…wait…what was he doing exactly? " Dumbass…" and with that Lyon looked around before grumbling "later ass hat, by the way I think Juvia-chan left us." Lyon disappeared again. Looking around Gray realized that he was in fact alone now.

So now here he was, at the bar in the guild asking Mira for a fourth round of drinks. I was one of those rare days when flame-brain took Lucy and Happy on a mission and Erza had a solo mission. When he got his second drink he nonchalantly inquired about Juvia to the Demon behind the bar. With a knowing smirk that sent him on edge she explained that she had a mission with Gajeel. Mira left him at that point to take care of other orders. By the third he replayed that stupid conversation through his head ten times over. And on his current round he realized that he really didn't know much about her. He made a mental check list in his head of things he did know about her. She was totally in love with him. She grew up in an orphanage. Juvia was oddly friends with Gajeel. She had her first chamarade frank with him. Rain makes her sad…or was she only sad when she caused it? Wait…she only caused rain when she was sad, yeah that was it. And She can be… really weird. Suddenly it hit Gray. This pathetic list was just that. Pathetic. He really didn't know much about her. What he did know about her, was what everyone who read her page in Sorcerer Weekly knew.

He was very ready for another round then. It wasn't until his 7th or 8th drink did he start feeling loose of tongue. He was no Cana Alberona, but he wasn't a light weight. Still eight straight whiskeys did have him feeling a little flushed. Mira made her way over to him again, about to refill his order when he finally blurted out a question to her. For her part she was a little surprised, he had barely contributed to anything in conversation all day, and now he was starting one. "What do you know about Juvia?" Mira paused, collecting her thoughts on the girl.

"Well other than the obvious, she's also pretty good friends with Lisanna, and I know that on days when she doesn't have a mission and when you're gone, she can usually be found volunteering at the orphanage with Cana and Wendy. I'm sure there's more I know… Why?"

Gray's eyes widened in surprised. He didn't know that. He didn't know any of that. "No Reason…" he grumbled. He needed a stronger drink. He stopped her before she refilled his glass. "The Alberona special…Please." He was going to regret it in the morning that much he knew.

"Wh-what?! Are you sure?!" Surely something must have happened if he was ordering that.

"Yes…I need it…" Gray sighed. He had no doubt that Mira would worm out everything. In truth he needed to speak to someone, maybe that was his inebriated mind, but he did. He just needed something strong enough to get him to talk. Mira smiled and fulfilled his order, she could just tell something romantic was going down. Finally she could cross another couple off her list soon.

After finishing half of the poison known as the Alberona special, the ice mage was starting to talk. He was however totally and beyond drunk. "An' then, tha' stupid jerk had the gull'gaul… what ev' the stones ta say I di'nt know 'er either!" Mira made non-committal sounds to encourage him to keep talking. The guild was almost empty by now. It was almost time for closing. Taking another swig of his drink he stared for a moment before resting his head on the bar. "worst par' was tha' he was right. I don' know jack shit 'bout 'er. Not really." Mira paused. She's seen guilty Gray quite a few times over the years. This seemed different though.

"Why does that bother you?"

" 'Cause! She's like super in love wit me! I wouldn't be surprised if she could write a whole book 'bout me! And she's 'possed to be my friend too! I should know stuff 'bout 'er, but I don't!"

"So it bugs you because even though you're her friend you don't actually feel like her friend?" Mira was having a hard time to piecing this together. The mind of a drunk was certainly confusing.

"Nah…it's not that" another swig of his drink. "Its jus' tha' she knows tons 'bout me, but I spen' so much time tryin to…to…" Gray narrowed his eyes at this point trying to think of the proper word in his hazy mind.

"To…" Mira prompted, this was gold to her! She could see it now. This little epiphany that's forming is going to be the gate to a new couple!

"to…AVOID! Tha's the word I'm lookin' for! Avoid! Anyways…I try avoiding her and her feelings! Gah…especially after what happened at the ball…"

"The Ball?! What happened at the ball?!" Mira had her eyes narrowed, anger looming. If he did something stupid…

"Ya mean ya didn't know?" Gray was about a third way done with his drink now. Mira watched him steadily, apparently in his drunken haze he didn't notice the danger brewing. "She tol' me she loved me. Just flat out said it wit all the sincerity and feelings she could muster! Even said it wit out referin' to erself in third person!" Mira gaped at him. Extremely worried about how this story was going to end.

"And what did you say?" the tone in her voice would have scared a sober Laxus much less Gray. Drunk Gray, however, didn't even noticed, he even chuckled. "I tol' 'er 'I don't' and then I called her weird!" Gray let out another chuckle she was about to punch him in the face, but held back. His chuckle then turned into dry sobs. No tears where evident, but there did seem to be a certain level of disgust and self loathing in there. "Heh.. what kind of asshole am I that I can just say tha' to 'er an then avoid 'er like 'er friendship di'nt mean nutin. "

"Does it mean something?" Mira inquired. He was going to fix this whether he knew it or not.

"Course it does, tis is Fairytail, we're all nakama 'ere."

"No you idiot, do you cherish her as a friend?"

"pfft..obviously not if I could treat her like tha." He put his head back on the bar self loathing at its peak. "When she's not bein' weird though, I do enjoy speakin to 'er. She's kinda sweet then…" Gray slowly drifted off to sleep at the bar. Mira was in between thoughts and feelings. On one hand she wanted to throttle him. How dare he do that to her! On the other hand though she wanted to relieve him of his self loathing. He seemed genuinely disgusted with himself at the moment. By now they were the only ones left. She got a blanket from the back and draped it over him. Tomorrow she was going to set him straight, regardless of whether or not he remembered. For now she will just be content at the thought of the massive hang over he was going to have in the morning. With a plan starting to form, Mira had no doubt that by the end of this week; this couple will finally be together.


	2. Nervous

AN: I would like to thank sparkles princess and andIJDC for their much appreciated reviews. To andIJDC I would like to apologize about the lack of flow. It's been a very long while since I've written something that wasn't an essay or research paper. Thank you for your review though I'll try to work on that. To sparkles princess thanks for your words of encouragement! Also thanks to those who favorite-d, and put this story on their alerts.

p.s. just in advance, if his hangover symptoms or behavior isn't accurate, I would like to apologize and point out that, I've never really drank before, much less gotten a hangover so… if it's wrong , well sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Peace out

-Straight A Procrastinator

* * *

Chapter Two: Nervous

When Gray woke up to the sounds of guild members entering, he noticed two things immediately. He wasn't at home, and he had the hangover to end all hangovers. Removing his face from the bar counter, Gray rubbed at the crick in his neck groaning all the while. Mira taking pity on him placed two painkillers and glass of ice water in front of him. He grumbled his gratitude before taking his medicine and sipping at his water. He doubted the nausea in his stomach could take more than that at the moment. Mira sauntered off, placing breakfast orders and making her rounds. She would wait until Gray was a little more lucid before she set him straight. Ten minutes passed before she couldn't take the waiting anymore. She walked towards Gray's spot at the bar and brought him his usual. With most of his regular teammates still out she was going to take advantage of the unusual peace. The guild was still mostly empty, only the few early risers would be coming in soon, so the likely hood of being overheard was low. Placing his regular breakfast order in front him, she plastered on her false smile that spoke of inhuman torture should he piss her off. Gray looked up from his newly arrived meal, and felt a certain sense of dread and nervousness at the pit of his guts that certainly wasn't caused by the poison he consumed last night. "Good morning Gray." Mira almost sang it out, daring him to say otherwise.

"Er..Morning Mira." He put on a poker face, hoping she wouldn't be able to see his nervousness. It was never good to show Mira fear when she got like this. Those are times when she would act as the proverbial lion about to eat her prey.

"Gray… do you remember what we talked about last night?" the smile was in full force still. He had a feeling that regardless of whether or not he did, she was going to remind him of it either way. Gulping and truthfully shaking his head "No" Mira continued talking. "Juvia is coming back tomorrow, and when she does you're going to apologize for being a complete ass, and then take her out for dinner!"

About to protest, She cut him off. "Last night you said you didn't know anything about her, and a conversation over dinner is just the way to do it."

"What am I apologizing for?" He asked almost indignantly. Mira glared at him.

"The Ball you moron! Also because you've been avoiding her!"

"…I have not been avoiding-"

"Not what you said last night." Mira countered. Flustered, Gray couldn't come up with any excuse; so instead he asked the one thing that he absolutely needed to know.

"What did I say last night..?" in truth he couldn't remember much after his last whiskey. _Stupid Alberona special_. Mira soften her glare, but not by much.

"In short you're an insensitive asshole who doesn't know anything about the woman who's in love with him, but thinks she's sweet." Gray groaned, he knew he was going to regret that drink, and now he has the meddlesome matchmaker breathing down his neck.

* * *

"Gajeel-kun…do you think Juvia is weird?" Juvia and Gajeel were taking a break from their mission. They had to subdue several monsters in a forest that was nearby a small town. So far they had taken out quite a few, but not much could be done until night fall. Currently they were laying down on the grass waiting for the sun to retire, and for the moon to light their way, as they waited for the nocturnal beast to come out.

"Gihi… What kind of question is that?" the response was said in a gruff yet teasing manner that is rarely heard from the dragon iron slayer. Juvia frowned. Noticing her sudden sully mood he decided to confirm his thoughts. "Did the stripper say something to you?" his eyes narrowed at the thought. They're few people in this world that he could consider himself close to, and the rain woman, not that he would ever admit it was the closest thing to a sister he ever had.

"…No."

"Pfft, you're a terrible liar. Come on spit it out dammit."

" …You have to promise Juvia you won't hurt Gray-Sama..." He scoffed at her use of "Sama", but she ignored it.

"Depends on what happened…" Juvia pouted, but didn't say anything. Glancing over Gajeel relented. "Fine, I promise not to hurt the stripper." _Didn't say anything about sicking Titania and bunny-girl on him though. _ He thought smugly.

"…Juvia told him. Told him that Juvia loved him. Juvia even told him in normal speech too, but Gray-sama said 'I don't' and then called Juvia weird, that's all."

"WHAT?!" his rage was evident. _Even if he didn't return her feelings he didn't have to be a bastard about it!_

"It's okay Gajeel-kun. Juvia was expecting his answer, honest! Juvia knew when she told him that he wasn't going to feel the same-"

"Then why tell him?!" He was seething. He knew or at least had an idea about how Juvia viewed herself, but he couldn't, and never would be able to comprehend her thought process where HE was concerned.

"Because!" her shout startled them both, her emotions were running high "because," she softly started again, "Gray-sama almost died that day the dragons came, He almost died protecting Juvia, and…Juvia, I couldn't live with myself if he died before I got to tell him. Even if he didn't feel that way." Juvia was sitting now, her knees brought to her chest with her arms wrapped around them. The moon was high in the sky now, the sun completely gone. Gajeel sighed. Standing up he held a hand out to her so they could get a move on. He was out of his comfort zone. He sucked at expressing and talking about feelings, in truth Lily was surprising much better at them, but that cat had to go and ditch him to hang out with levy, the traitor.

"That stripper is right, you're definitely weird Juvia, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't. So don't change, not for any one, ya got that?" he offered her a toothy grin. Juvia smiled and took his hand, helping herself to stand up and continue their mission. She smiled, internally thinking that no matter how gruff her closest friend was, he was still a big softy in side. Chuckling she decided to comment.

"You know Gajeel-kun, Levy-san is lucky to have fallen for you." She took off then laughing all the while. The iron dragon slayer was left sputtering over himself as he tried to digest that comment, and then growling at his own flustered reaction. When he finally caught up to her, she was still giggling. He replied with a quick "I don't know what you're talking about." before catching sight of one of their targets. Her reply was lost amongst the continuation of their mission and the heart battle cries.


	3. Changes and Firsts

AN: This is extremely late, I apologize for the OOC moments, and any other mistakes I made while writing this. I'm hoping to have this finished by Wednesday. In the next chapter I'll most likely combine longing and heat, like I did with this chapter. Thanks again to sparkles princess for reviewing. Also constructive criticism is welcomed.

-Straight A Procrastinator

* * *

Chapter 3: Change and Firsts

At the return of the guilds most rambunctious lot, the barmaid was over whelmed by the onslaught of orders ranging from fire whiskeys and cakes to everything else that was normally served. Gray had taken advantage of this and stole away on a mission. Needless to say Mira was pissed. She decided then and there that he was going to get his ass kicked. Normally she would refrain from doing this, but potential couples trumped old rivalries any day.

"Erza…I have a favor to ask of you…" before Erza could respond Gajeel and Juvia returned. _Perfect_ the wicked grin that formed on her face sent shivers down the spines of all who were near. Internally the guild members gave their blessings to the poor fool who dared to anger the she-demon.

On a train headed to the farthest town away from the guild, Gray sneezed. He contemplated the sudden pickle he found himself in, this time without any booze. At this point he can safely recognize and admit that he cared for Juvia as a friend, but his lack of knowledge about her, made him question if she should or could even call him that. He couldn't remember much about what Mira had told him about her, and everything he did know about her could be found in any generic mage magazine that featured her. The only thing he apparently knew or thought about her was that she was sweet. Gray groaned. _Why did Juvia have to be so confusing_? Gray scoffed to himself in irritation. Juvia was the one of the most straight forward people he's ever met. He was the one confusing himself. Changes were definitely going to be made.

* * *

When Erza and Gajeel first spotted Gray, they decided to use the stealth approach. It failed. Gray had noticed he was being followed by something, and quickly took off losing both Erza and Gajeel in a crowd. The second time they saw him, they decided to just ambush him. This was successful. They proceeded to beat the hell out of him. Well Erza did anyway; Gajeel had made a promise not to after all. That didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the show. When Erza had first been made aware of what had happened by both Redfox and Strauss, she was livid, followed quickly by guilt. She was the one who pushed him into telling Juvia how he really felt, but she never expected him to reject her, especially has harshly as he did. Guilt soon tuned into rage. She taught him better than that damn it. When they returned to the guild, mission completed, because FairyTail always completes their missions, they dumped Gray at the hands of Mira. The guild was already empty, the demon having closed up a little early tonight. The two other conspirators remained as support to the cause and to aid the bartender. Gray's instructions were clear; should he fail them, then Mira will personally beat some sense into him. Reluctantly he agreed. First thing tomorrow morning he would come to the guild, and take Juvia out for the day.

That was the plan at least; when Gray did come to the guild, Juvia was nowhere in sight. He asked around of course, but no one has seen her. By noon he was legitimately starting to worry. He never had to look or seek out Juvia before. She was admittedly a constant in his life, though he would rather give up his left nut than say it out loud. When Juvia walked in to the guild a few hours later followed by Lyon, Gray felt relief quickly accompanied by anger and possessiveness. _The hell?_ He thought to himself,_ When did I start feeling this way? Or did I always feel this way and I'm just now recognizing it?_ When Juvia spotted him from the door way her eyes started to twinkle in warmth. _Did her eyes always do that?_ Juvia walked up to him, but refrained from jumping him like she usually would. She compensated by hugging herself instead, he was almost disturbed by this behavior.

"Gray-Sama! You're back! Juvia is glad you made it back safely!" he didn't say anything at first, too stuck in his head to answer competently, at no response Juvia smiled an accepting, but sad smile and turned away. Lyon shouting "Juvia-chan!" broke him out of his stupor. Before Gray knew what he was doing he grabbed her wrist to stop her from leaving.

"Gray-Sama?" He gulped, not knowing what to say, He glanced at Mira who made her way behind Juvia, the demand clear on her face. _Don't fuck this up._

"Would-would you like to go to dinner with me?" At Juvia's shocked expression he quickly amended it with "As friends of course!" he cringed at the panic in his voice, Juvia slowly nodded her head, a mixture of uncertainly and happiness shown through her eyes. At her response he grabbed her and ran out of the guild taking her with him. His fellow guild members were left gapping.

"Did that really just happen?!" Lucy broke the silence with her happy squeals.

Lyon chuckled "Bout time that bastard did something." Everyone stared as he left.

"Did _**that**_ just happen?!" Erza exclaimed; the rest of the guild nodded in their befuddlement. For the first time in a long time, the guild was stuck in complete silence.

* * *

When they picked a restaurant and sat down Juvia stared contemplatively at Gray without saying a word. There were no hysterics, affectionate cries of adoration, no fantasies, and no emotion of complete elation. It unnerved him. "Something wrong Juvia?" She blinked, trying to put her thoughts into words, a moment passed before she answered him.

"Why did you ask Juvia to dinner?"

"Wha-?" out of anything she could have said that was the last thing he expected.

"Did Gray-Sama lose a bet?" Juvia questioned again, her hands were balled into fists in her lap.

"Of course not!" He felt guilt tug at him, was this questioning the result of his actions?

"Then Gray-Sama was forced into this somehow?" Juvia's eyes narrowed. Gray's quick cringe at this question told her all she needed to know. "I-I see…" Juvia's eyes watered a little as she stood up to leave. For the first time, Juvia was leaving her Gray-Sama. "Juvia's not so desperate as to force Gray-Sama into her company, especially when he dislikes her so. Good-bye Gray-Sama." Gray panicked a second time that day. His guilt ate at him. A pang of hurt shot at him when she said good-bye, it sounded so…eternal, he couldn't stand it.

"Wait! Juvia! Hold on!" She turned around, not knowing what to expect. She never did when it came to this man. She could tell you almost anything about him, except what went on in his head. "Look, please just sit, hear me out, please."

She sat back down; the waiter came with waters and asked for their orders. They quickly glanced at the menu before placing their orders; waiting for the waiter to leave. Silence accompanied them for the most part. The hustle and bustle of the restaurant filled in the uncomfortable silence. Juvia knew him enough not to rush him for this conversation, he's more open when he isn't pressured to talk, but her patience was waning. The waiter came back with their drinks, a soda pop for Gray, and lemonade for Juvia. "So… you like lemonade?" Gray's pathetic attempt to start a conversation amused her somewhat. She raised her eyebrow in response though.

"Gray-Sama, Juvia stayed to listen…" He sighed, right, he needed to explain himself.

"Look Juvia, I'm sorry about what happened at the ball-"

"Gray-Sama. You don't need to apologize for being honest with Juvia. In fact I expected that as your answer. If this is what this is about then-"

"Juvia, I'm asking you to please listen to me." She stopped then, she didn't expect an apology and she didn't expect for him to actually turn down the escape plan she gave him.

"What I said that night was cruel, I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said you were weird, and I should have been nicer about it." There was a pause, Juvia didn't break it though; she sensed he had more to say. Moments passed before he spoke again.

"I also want to apologize for how I've been treating you lately. I've been a horrible friend to you; I even avoided you for a while. That wasn't cool of me. It wasn't until the other day though that I realized how much of an ass I've been. Lyon pointed it out to me; I really don't know much about you Juvia."

"Gray-Sama…Were you forced to tell me this?" Juvia wasn't sure how to feel at the moment, it was very confusing, she was finally accepting his neutrality towards her and then this happened.

"NO! I mean no it's not like that. It's true that I was forced to this dinner by Mira when I got drunk enough to tell her everything I'm telling you, but I'm choosing to tell you this because…because it's the least I could do, after everything you've done for me."

"Gray-Sama doesn't owe Juvia anything."

"But I want to." Juvia was silent, she wasn't sure how to respond to this. For years she was content to just have her fantasies, the love in the fake reality she conjured in her mind to soothe her loneliness. This though…this was real. "Look, I can't promise that I'll one day fall in love with you or anything, but I will promise to be a better friend, and to start, I want to learn and get to actually know you."

Juvia was stunned, never did she think her Gray-Sama would actually take an interest in her and her person. It wasn't of the romantic sort, but it was a start, more than she ever thought was possible.

"…Okay Gray-Sama…What would you like to know?"

This dinner would prove to be the first of many.


	4. Longing and Heat

Chapter 4: Longing and Heat

Despite Mira's initial timeline for this new couple, it actually took several weeks. After the first time Gray asked Juvia to dinner, he made it point to have dinner with her at least once a week; with missions and time schedules willing of course. Sometimes it was at restaurants, other times she cooked for them. He attempted to cook dinner once, and it ended in disaster. Juvia had to put the oven in a water lock in order to put out the fire. The stove-top fire got worse though. Grease fires and water don't mix, eventually Gray had to freeze over the entire kitchen, and Juvia ended up getting frozen to the table. It was decided then; Gray would never be allowed to cook for them again. The guild saw them as a couple at this point, though Gray insisted that they were just friends; Juvia didn't actually say anything on the matter, she was just happy to be on the receiving end of his attention for once.

Over the last couple of months, Gray has learned a lot about her: she volunteered at the orphanage because she wanted to make sure that no child went friendless like she did, she loved citric-y flavors because they reminded of her Spring, which also happened to be her favorite season. Her favorite rain was a "fox-rain" because even though it was still raining people would be pleasantly surprised that they could still see the bright sun and clear blue skies. She had an odd sense of humor that made him grin with amusement, and was one of the most romantic people he's ever met. She believed in soul-mates, and loves that lasted life times. It was an ideology that always eluded him, he was a realist at best and a pessimistic cynic at worse, she, however, was always an optimistic dreamer. One night when he was especially in a dick mood, and took it out on her, he saw her angry. Her face went blank, much like the time when she was in Phantom Lord. The tone to her voice left no argument or chance to fight back. The glasses that had held their once iced-waters started to boil. He was glad to see there wasn't any pet fish around them; they would have surely been boiled alive. Quickly he apologized, and just like that she was back to her jovial self. He learned that while she wore heavy winter clothing all the time, it wasn't because she was modest or cold, but out of habit. She spent her whole life in heavy winter wear due to her constant rain; it felt odd to be without them.

One day though, Lucy barged in on their dinner. Juvia could barely react in time; Lucy gave an ambiguous "You'll thank me later", and whispered to Juvia. Juvia stiffened before turning towards Gray to excuse herself, and then took off with Lucy. Stunned, Gray sat at the table contemplating the pair's sudden closeness. They've certainly gotten friendlier since Natsu and Lucy had finally made themselves official to the guild. Everyone had suspected it for years, but apparently they have only been dating for about a month before they decided to tell everyone. Mira-Jane was ecstatic of course. Erza was overjoyed, but quickly went into mother hen mode. She decided it was time to teach both him and Natsu about the facts of life. Needless to say they were humiliated. Gray went especially red at the mention of the "changes" a female body goes through every month. Natsu was surprisingly mature about it until…

"Pfft, I know all about that! Gildarts taught me when you had your first period and I told him that you smelled like blood."

Erza finally went red. "What?!"

"Yeah, all dragon slayers can smell it, sometimes even a few days before it actually starts, it's pretty handy to know who's going to be especially pissy some days." Natsu finished with a proud huff. Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy, froze then. The guilds eyes glued to the dragon slayers. The girls who were especially close to Gajeel and Laxus blushed heavily, embarrassed that they would know those natural and yet personal things. The sudden attention made them uncomfortable; poor Wendy was particularly red with the news. Levy and Mira gulped, this was awkward; they chanced a glance at Lucy, she blushed, but wasn't surprised at the information. _That bitch knew!_ Before anyone could ask any stupid questions, both Laxus and Gajeel stormed over to Natsu, and plucked him from his chair. His retorts of indignation were left ignored.

"Excuse us," Laxus forced through gritted teeth, "This nitwit needs the dragons slayers version of this talk." Erza nodded dumbly, too embarrassed by the fact that at least four people at any given moment would **always** know when every girl would be at their most volatile. Gajeel turned towards Wendy, she was still flushed. He plucked her from her seat, ignoring Carla's warning glare.

"You too girlie, I'll be damned if I have to go through this again in a couple of years."

* * *

It's been four weeks since that incident, and one week since he's last seen Juvia, not that he's counting or anything. The last time he saw her was when Lucy had grabbed her. They kept missing each other at the guild due to missions. The summer heat was rolling in again; he always hated this kind of weather, it was way to fucking hot in his opinion, the waves of heat reminded him of Natsu's flames, and that kind of pissed him off. Not to mention the fact that he stripped almost constantly because of the heat too.

"Another snow cone Mira." Gray asked as he finished his third one. Mira almost dropped his food on the bar when the guild doors opened. Her mouth was astonished and her eyes wide, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing, the rest of the guild was eerily silent. Gray turned towards the open doors, and was just as surprised at the rest of the guild. There stood Juvia, wearing a tank top, and really short shorts with high heeled sandals. Her long legs were especially highlighted by this outfit, Her medium length hair cascaded down in waves that gently caressed her face and shoulders, but it also served to innocently accentuate her chest. Walking over to Mira, Juvia took the seat next to Gray.

"An ice-water if you please, Mira-san." She requested, Mira stumbled out her shock, and handed Juvia her requested drink. Juvia took it, taking in a mouthfull. Some of the water dribbled down the corners of her mouth leaving a trail down her throat as she swallowed. Gray couldn't help, but stare; following that single trail of water. This sight almost made him grateful to the heat.

"Something wrong Gray-Sama?"

"Huh-Uh no! No, I'm fine." He turned back to his now half melted snow cone and cursed when he saw its liquefying state. He looked around the guild again, noticing the longing and heated stares directed at his friend. The feelings of anger and possessiveness barreled into him again. It was the first time since Lyon came into the guild with Juvia at those months ago. _What the hell is the matter with me?_ Apparently his distaste for the reactions of his fellow guild members where noticed.

"Gray-Sama? Why are you growling? Are you sure you're alright?" Juvia was looking at him, her bottom lip softly nibbled on by her teeth directing his attention to her soft looking lips_. It's Juvia! Just Juvia! You are not to think of her that way dammit!_ Juvia placed a hand on his shoulder, and another on top of his forehead. "You're awfully hot, Gray-Sama." A blush rose to Gray's face, he was suddenly very aware of his nakedness and was thanking every deity there ever was, and ever will be that he managed to keep his rapidly tightening pants on.

"I-I'm fine, it's just this heat that's getting to me." Man if Natsu could only see him now, that fire eating bastard would never let him live it down.

"Oh? Would Gray-Sama like Juvia to help cool him down?" She looked at him from under her eyelashes. He never noticed until now but her eye lashes were just as blue as her hair, they complimented her eyes greatly. "Juvia has been experimenting with her magic lately, you may enjoy it." Was it him or was that last bit said in a slight purr? "Juvia is very talented when it comes to releasing…heat." He almost chocked on what was left of his pathetic snow cone. All the while Mira was watching this display behind the safety of her bar, thoroughly amused.

"I'm Good! Honest! I'm-I'm gonna head home, BYE!" Gray shot out of the guild like lightening, escaping to the cold winter wonderland that was his apartment. He needed to get out of the heat if he was going to be able to think everything through calmly.

Juvia giggled at his absence, forgetting she was being watched by Mira. "That was mean Juvia," The demon giggled into her palm, "I thought he was going to go insane." Juvia looked at the barmaid, and took note of the smirk on her face. Juvia had heard stories about Mira's mean streak when she was little, looking at her now though she certainly believes it.

"Juvia didn't have the heart to tell him he voiced some of his thoughts out loud."

Mir cackled, "Bout time you guys moved forward."

"Lucy-san helped Juvia put this plan together, Juvia has learned that subtlety works best with Gray-Sama, big gestures often scares him away, or makes him defensive."

"This wasn't big?"

"Mira-san, you have a lot to learn about Juvia." A wicked gleam was in her eyes, was the only response to Mira's question. Mira giggled. "Everything is up to Gray-Sama now." Suddenly Juvia's eyes were down cast. "Mira-san…Juvia longs for the day Gray-Sama sees Juvia as a woman, but Juvia would be content to just be by his side, even as a friend."

"Juvia…"

"Juvia must go now, bye Mira-San!" they waved each other goodbye. Juvia's smile showing hints of sadness and worry as she left. Though Juvia put up such a strong front, Mira couldn't help but suspect that her friend was drowning in loneliness._ Don't worry Juvia, I'm positive this will happen eventually._


	5. Forever

AN: it's finally the last installment, thanks to everyone for their support, it's been a pleasure.

-Straight A Procrastinator

Chapter 5: Forever

Two years have passed since that heated summer day when Gray saw Juvia as a woman. One year and 362 days since he finally asked her out on a real date; and it has been one year and 336 days since they announced it to the guild. But in about two minutes, their relationship was going to change, and for better or for worse Gray had to do it.

Gray pulled Juvia to the center of the guild; he grabbed two chairs for them and started to follow through with his mission. Juvia was curious, normally Gray didn't like being the center of attention, he preferred to be off to the side and enjoy his drinks in peace.

"Juvia, how long have we been together?"

"Since our first date was one year 362 days, since we've told the guild it was one year and 336 days, Gray-Sama." Juvia decided to go a long with this; whatever was brewing in his lovely head, Juvia was sure would be worth it.

"That's a really long time right?"

"Juvia thinks that depends on the person," She was worried now, not knowing where this conversation going, "Juvia, however, thinks it's not nearly enough time to be with Gray-Sama. To Juvia, only forever will suffice my longing for Gray-Sama…does Gray-Sama feel, the same?" She was almost trembling now, the thought that this may be the end of her romance with Gray hurt.

Gray cleared his throat; Mira took that as her signal to subtly direct the guilds attention to the couple. With the whole guild watching now, he spoke.

"I don't believe in "forever", or eternal love that's lasts life times," Juvia started crying now, showing the fear she had at these words, but Gray was quick on a bended knee in front of her. He held out to her an open velvet box. Inside was a ring, the band was white gold, the diamond in the middle was of a traditional cut with two sapphires on either side. When the sun hit it just right the sapphire caused the diamond to have a blue glow that greatly resembled her eyes. Juvia's eyes widened in disbelief; not comprehending was happening.

"But I promise that I'll spend the rest of my days hoping that I'm wrong, so I can spend the rest of forever with you be my side." Gray took in a breath and exhaled willing his nerves away. "Juvia, will you marry me?" Juvia was openly crying now, a hand covering her mouth to stifle her happy sobs, the rest of the guild held their breath waiting for her answer, to Gray, the seconds seemed like days.

"Of course!" she jumped in his arms, tackling him to the guild floor, she kissed him. "Of course I will." Juvia kissed him again. "I will." She kissed him a third time. Soon it was a pattern of repeated "I will", and kisses in between. Gray was barely able to get the ring on her finger in between her heartfelt reply. The guild clapped in congratulations, Gajeel and Natsu congratulating Juvia and Gray personally.

"TIME TO CELEBRATE!" That was Cana, already getting a drinking contest going. The rest of the night was spent with alcohol, happy celebrations, and the occasional drunk. As Juvia and Gray made their way to his apartment, she decided to speak. She pulled his hand, turning him to face her.

"Gray-Sama may not believe in eternal love," she gave him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth, "But I believe in it more than ever now because of you." She smiled, Gray lifted her chin with his thumb and forefinger, his lips brushed hers softly, and smiled. He didnt say anything, he didn't need to. Instead he led to her back towards his apartment. They both looked forward to the forever that awaited them.


End file.
